It is known to provide, between the processes and data-processing devices (PCs), one or a plurality of measurement and control units. These are connected to sensors and actuators of the process via measurement and control lines. Additionally, an interface can be provided to one or a plurality of PCs on which the governing software is installed. The measurement and control units can also be designed as boards integrated into the PCs. Such measurement and control units can also be designed as field devices or plug-in modules that are mounted in control cabinets or directly on machines.
If a data network is used as interface, the governing software can be installed on a plurality of PCs so that powerful systems with distributed intelligence are made possible.
Conventional systems offer no perceptible structure. Each individual automation module, whether it is an automation module, monitoring module or measurement acquisition module, is an island solution within an enterprise and offers no link to complex department-wide or enterprise-wide information systems.